


Era venuta al mondo come una scintilla nel buio

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Paradise Kiss
Genre: Flash Fic, Reflection, Transgender
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Isabella Yamamoto esisteva da sempre.Era venuta al mondo come una scintilla nel buio il giorno in cui era nato Daisuke, circondata dal suo stesso lusso e dalle medesime agiatezze, da sonaglini scintillanti e da bavaglini colorati.Come lui, era troppo piccina per parlare, per muovere i primi passi, per manifestarsi apertamente, perciò aveva scelto di rimanere nascosta, al sicuro, in una parte recondita della sua mente, in fiduciosa attesa del momento giusto.





	Era venuta al mondo come una scintilla nel buio

Isabella Yamamoto esisteva da sempre.  
Era venuta al mondo come una scintilla nel buio il giorno in cui era nato Daisuke, circondata dal suo stesso lusso e dalle medesime agiatezze, da sonaglini scintillanti e da bavaglini colorati.  
Come lui, era troppo piccina per parlare, per muovere i primi passi, per manifestarsi apertamente, perciò aveva scelto di rimanere nascosta, al sicuro, in una parte recondita della sua mente, in fiduciosa attesa del momento giusto.  
Questo si palesò negli anni spensierati dell’infanzia, con le sembianze sorprendenti di un bambino talentuoso, coetaneo di Daisuke, di nome Jouji: le aveva fatto dono del primo vestito da bambina e di complimenti sinceri.  
Allora, Isabella si era affacciata timidamente, ricambiando lo sguardo stupito e trasognato di Daisuke dallo specchio alto, un bambino con gli occhi grigi prigioniero dentro una villa soffocante, con i genitori un tantino rigidi e pretenziosi. Il suo cuore aveva palpitato pieno di emozioni nel corpo magrolino e pallido.  
Crescendo, più lui cullava l’idea, liberatoria e serena, di rischiare l’immersione nel coraggioso mondo del _crossdressing_ e dei _transgender_ , più lei prendeva confidenza con lo sviluppo del proprio corpo e con i suoi sogni; fondevano perfettamente le loro personalità, quella dolce e stravagante di Isabella con quella timida e sensibile del suo alter-ego.  
Erano già una cosa sola, Isabella e Daisuke, quando il carissimo Jouji Koizumi aveva supportato la rinascita di Isabella, vera e completa, in carne e ossa; quando, per riuscirci, ella si era sottoposta con convinzione, senza alcun timore, ai vari _step_ , alle visite mediche del caso, prima di affrontare il miracoloso intervento chirurgico.  
Aveva pianto di gioia, la nuova Isabella.  
Da poco tempo, si era resa indipendente, aveva abbandonato la sua casa d’origine, probabilmente il padre e la madre non la consideravano più loro figlia, ma alla bellissima Isabella questo non importava, poiché aveva già trovato il suo posto nel mondo.  
In un primo periodo, esso era stato al _Para Kiss_ , dove Isabella aiutava una coppietta di fidanzatini, Arashi e Miwako, a confezionare con cura e pazienza i capi disegnati da Jouji, dove lei consigliava Yukari e ascoltava le confidenze private che le faceva.  
Sapere della relazione amorosa fra l’aspirante modella e il suo Jouji, non la ingelosì per niente e nemmeno la sorprese.  
Infine, Isabella si recò in giro per il mondo spesso, accompagnando e sostenendo il migliore amico, sempre lui, Jouji Koizumi, stilista geniale e affermato. Il loro era un legame indissolubile, che trascendeva la sfera sessuale e risplendeva incondizionato, platonico ed emotivo.  
Anche se era obbligata a tingersi i capelli di violetto almeno una volta al mese, Isabella era felice di affrontare quel sacrificio: lo faceva per se stessa, per sentirsi luce, non scintilla.

 

°°  
446 parole.  
Settima settimana, Missione 3, “disforia di genere”.


End file.
